Laugh Today, Gone Tomorrow
by Dibbedom
Summary: Bulma is going on a buisness trip, so Trunks is staying with Vegeta. Will Trunks survive 5 weeks with Vegeta? Will Trunks and Goten Humiliate Veggie?
1. You're going WHERE?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ.

Trunks sat on his couch watching television.

"I'm bored," He said to himself as he shifted around uncomfortably.

All of a sudden, Vegeta past by the couch in his regular fighting clothes. Everybody knows that he is going to the Gravity Room. Trunks dreaded those times where Vegeta told him to train along,

"BRAT!" The Saiyan Prince yelled. "You are a disgrace to the Saiyan race. Get up and train with me!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and groaned. Then he had an idea.

"Um…mom said I have to…uh, go to the dentist…Yah! That's it!"

"She said that, Brat?" Vegeta said, eyeing him. "Well then, darn Woman!" Then he walked past Trunks and in to the Gravity Room.

Trunks turned on the TV. As he was flipping through channels, Bulma came in. "Hey, Mom," He mumbled. Bulma was carrying suitcases and bags, but Trunks didn't notice that.

"Hello Trunks. I'm leaving to go for a business trip."

Trunks, not listening, just nodded and said "Bye, Mom."

"Oh, and Trunks," Bulma hollered as she headed towards the door, "I have very bad news. I will be gone for 5 weeks. You will be staying with… Your dad."

Trunks' eyes popped wide, almost out of their eyes sockets.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" 


	2. Prank TV

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ (But I wish I did!)**

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School.

"You can't be serious!" Trunks yelled. "Can't I stay with Goten instead, mom?" Trunks glanced around the room looking for his mom. But it was too late. She was already gone out the door.

"This is going to be a long 5 weeks."

He flipped through the channels once again.

"Teletoon. No. Life Network. No. Prime. No. Wait!" He said while he flipped through channels and found his favorite one, Pranks Tv!

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Trunks screamed as he hopped around the sofa.

"Do you have a sister that hates you and you wanna get back at her?" the Tv said.

"Don't have one." Trunks sighed.

"You don't have one, eh? You should have a father that hates you and you want to humiliate him, eh?"

"Yup!"

"You do have one, eh? This is right show for you don't you think, eh?"

"Is this Canadian programming?"

"Well, this is what you could do…"

Trunks grabbed his pencil and paper and wrote down the things that the T.v. instructed.

Vegeta walked into the room.

"What are you doing, Boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing!" Trunks quickly hid the notebook behind his back.

" I don't believe you Boy. Now, **I DEMAND YOU TO TELL WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!**"

Trunks flinched at the tone of voice his dad was using.

"I'm, uh, drawing!"

"What?! A saiyan warrior doesn't do earthling things!"

"But I am half human."

"Darn it. Move. I'm watching Tv."

Trunks jumped off the couch and headed towards his room.

"I can't wait to tell Goten."

The demonic duo is at it again!

Now on the next time on dra-, I mean, Laugh today gone tomorrow,

"Goten! Are you ready?"

"Ready to eat?"

"No! The plan, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I remember! Yup!"

"Lets do it!"

Stay tuned next time on Laugh today gone tomorrow!

And remember, **PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Call Goten

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ 

Heyo, people out there! Here is a note that I should tell you:

I will only be updating about every two days. So don't expect a chapter everyday!

Now, on with the story!

"Hello?"

"Hey Goten! I got lotsa' pranks to show ya!"

"But I can't see it Trunks!"

"Of course you can't see it! Come over and see!

"Okay!"

Trunks put the phone and peered around his room to see if Vegeta was around. He turned on his smirk that Vegeta would be proud of.

"Hehehehe, this is going to be good.

Then he heard the doorbell ring. He ran through the hall to the door.

'How did he get here so fast?' he thought to himself as he opened the door.

"Hey Go- financial consultant?"

"Hello sir. I'm here for-" he started before Vegeta walked in.

"What do you want. Earthling?"

"I here for-"

"You are boring the Prince of Saiyans! Shut up or I'll blast you to the next Dimension!"

"But-"

"I told you to shut up! Now you will die!  
And Vegeta blasted him to the next dimension.

"Thanks O mighty prince of Saiyans! You saved me from horrible boredom!" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Sorry it's so short! Next time, I promise I'll make it longer!

And, um, Remember people,

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! **(At least one? Please?)


	4. Let do Prank Calls, Goten!

**Dibbedom: **Hi everybody:)

**Vegeta:** Whatever.

**Dibbedom: **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time

**Vegeta: **He isn't sorry.

**(Hits Vegeta with a mallet)**

**Dizzy Vegeta**: I swear, he's been drugged

**(Hits Vegeta with The Pan of Doom)**

**Dibbedom: **I love Vegeta torture!

**Sober Vegeta: **I hate it.

**(Hits Vegeta with the liberty bell, he passes out)**

**Dibbedom: **I don't own Dragonball Z, sadly. Enjoy the story!

Thirty minutes after his father blew up the guy, Goten finally came.

"What took you so long?" asked Trunks.

"I found a frog in my yard."

"So?"

"I caught it."

"And?"

"I brought it over with me."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be useful."

"With what?"

"With the pranks."

"Oh yeah! The pranks! Lets get going!"

The two ran to Trunks' room. Trunks then picked up the phone.

"Hello? I want to buy a microphone and a tape recorder. Thanks!" Trunks gave an evil, sinister grin. Out of nowhere the room was filled with thunder and lightening. (Is that possible?)

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Goten joined in.

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

From downstairs, they heard, "Shut it, up there! I am trying to take a nap!"

So they shut up.

"The stuff is going to take awhile getting here," Trunks said. "Lets do something else."

Goten thought for a while and suggested, "Prank phone calls?"

"Exactly!"

Trunks smirked a huge smirk.

"Mission One: prank calls."

And once again, thunder was heard and Mwa-ha-has made by the demonic, psychopathic children throughout the house.

"I said,** SHUT UP!**"

**Dibbedom: **Hey everybody:)

**Vegeta: **Give me a break.

**Dibbedom: **How the story, people?

**Vegeta: **Terrible.

**(Hits Vegeta with a breadstick)**

**Vegeta: **You can't be human

**Dibbedom: **Actually, I'm not. I am a saiyan!

**Vegeta: (mutters) **You wish.

**Dibbedom**: I heard that!

**(Hits Vegeta with a log)**

**Dibbedom: **Anyway, What will they do to annoy?

How are they going to do it?

First here is a poll

**Which one of the two do you want Trunks and Goten to call first?**

**Vegeta**

**Goku**

Please give a reply!

And remember** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Sober Vegeta: **DON'T review

**(Hits Vegeta with a anvil)**

**Dibbedom: **Shut up.


	5. Pranks Phone Calls: Vegeta

**Dibbedom:** Hey everybody!

**Vegeta**: Whatever.

**Dibbedom**: As you all know me as the one and only, Dibbs!

**Vegeta**: What kind of name is that?

**Dibbedom**: **(rolls his eyes)** I ran out of things to hit you with…

**Vegeta**: Thank you, Kami.

**Dibbedom**: Except the things I formerly hit you with!

**(Hits Vegeta with The Liberty Bell)**

**Vegeta**: Ow.

**(Goku walks up)**

**Goku**: Hey Vegeta! Dibbs invited my over!

**(Vegeta falls on his knees, head in hands)**

**Vegeta**: Why me? Why all the time me?

**Dibbs**: I do not own DBZ! But I wish I did. Special reasons, people.

**(Vegeta cries)**

**Goku**: What's up with him?

**Dibbs**: he, he, he…Vegeta torture in this chapter, from yours truly, Dibbs.

**(Vegeta cries harder)**

**Goku**: What kind of a name is that?

**Dibbedom**: Oy…

Last Time on Laugh Today, Gone Tomorrow:

"The stuff is going to take awhile getting here," Trunks said. "Lets do something else."

Goten thought for a while and suggested, "Prank phone calls?"

"Exactly!"

Trunks smirked a huge smirk.

"Mission One: prank calls."

Trunks and his friend Goten meandered through the house all the way to Vegeta's room. Trunks saw his father napping on the bed, so they quietly stepped in. Goten accidentally tripped and fell to the floor. Vegeta stirred a bit which made those to little devils stiffen.

"Goten!" Trunks whispered. "Do you want my dad to awaken?"

" 'Course not, Trunks. I could if you want me to."

Trunks slapped his forehead. "No, don't, and so be quiet! We have to get my mom's cell phone and out of here as quickly as we can!"

"Okie-dokie, Trunks!"

Trunks swiftly got a hold of the phone and they ran out of the room. They ran outside and soon began their operation.

"Alright Goten, we have the cell phone. Now all we have to do is prank phone call my dad."

"Can I try first?" asked Goten.

Trunks nodded and handed him the phone. Then Goten dialed Trunks' number.

In the Vegeta's room, the phone rang. Tired and ill-tempered Vegeta sub-consciously answered the phone.

"What do you what?" Vegeta said.

"Boo!" An earsplitting voice was heard before the voice hung up.

"**Ahhhhhh! My ears**!" Vegeta screamed as he hopped around in circles while trying to stop the blood from his ears from running.

Outside, Goten was giggling while Trunks was sweatdropping.

"No! Not like that!" Trunks grabbed the phone from Goten's hand.

"Hey!"

"Like this!" Trunks dialed his phone number.

In Vegeta's room, Vegeta was cooling down after the bleeding stopped. It wasn't a heavy flow anyway. The phone rang again.

"What!" Vegeta said.

"Mr. Vegeta," Trunks started in a deep voice, "I am Ray Gunn, Manager of the 'I Love Food' Company.

"So what?"

"So what? You refrigerator is on fire! Save the food! Save the food!"

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Vegeta as he ran out of the bedroom. He ran down the stairs. But then, he trip on one of Trunks' toys and fell the rest of the way down.

"**My spine!" **Yelled Vegeta in pain.

He FINALLY came to the bottom of the staircase.

"Save the food," he mumbled just before he fainted.

**Dibbedom**: And we're back and ready!

**Vegeta**: For what?

**Dibbedom**: Well I decided that I've done enough torture to you for one chapter.

**Vegeta**: You've got that right!

**Goku**: What's next?

**Dibbs**: Goku torture!

**Vegeta**: Mwa-ha-ha! Kakarot torture! Finally!

**Dibbs**: Of course, not as bad as yours, Vegeta.

**Vegeta**: I hate you.

**Goku**: Bye, everyone!

**Dibbs:** And also…

**Dibbs and Goku**: **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (Both grin)**

**Vegeta**: I'm trapped between to morons.

**Dibbs**: Shut up.


	6. Note: SORRY!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but things are so bunched up in my to-do list. School is always getting in my way a lot. My brothers, Tray, Nick, Michael, Mitch and I are going on a vacation to Vancouver, BC, so I won't be back 'til June 16. So, I'm really sorry. Though I might come back earlier!

This is what's going to happen next time:

Goten handed Trunks the phone. Finally, Goku answered.

"Hello?"

"Good evening sir," said Trunks in a deep voice.

"I thought it was still morning," Goku said.

"…um…right!"

Before Trunks could answer again, a thunderous roar came out of the door of CC.

"Trunks you little Brat! I know it was you!"

That's all I could give you all!

See ya'll next time!


	7. Vegeta Finally Cracks

**Dibbs**: Hello everyone!

**Goku**: Hi!

**Vegeta**: Ciao.

**Dibbs**: Sorry I haven't updated on _Laugh Today, Gone Tomorrow_ in so long.

**Vegeta**: Talk about long…

**Goku**: Yah…very long…

**Dibbs**: Yes, we know that.

**Vegeta**: Very long…

**Goku**: Too long…

**Dibbs**: Shut up, Vegeta, Goku. Anyway, let's continue with the fiction.

**Goku**: Very long… Hotdog Chain! **(Grabs the hot dog chain next to him and starts to eat)**

**Dibbs**: (**sweatdrops**) Whatever.

…))))

"Okay Goten, who should we torture next?"

"What about my dad?" Goten suggested.

"Are you sure Goten? Your father is dumb enough already. He might hurt himself," Trunks said.

"My daddy is not dumb!" Goten argued. "He's cool and smart!"

"And dumb," Trunks added.

"Prove it!"

Trunks nodded. Goten handed Trunks the phone. Finally, Goku answered.

"Hello?"

"Good evening sir," said Trunks in a deep voice.

"I thought it was still morning," Goku said.

"…Um…right!" Before Trunks could answer again, a thunderous roar came out of the door of CC.

"Trunks, you little Brat! I know it was you!"

"Call you back. Bye!"

"Umm…bye?"

Goten and Trunks quickly sprang up from the grass. Trunks hid the cell phone in his pocket.

"Did what father?"

"Don't play dumb with me, brat. I know you were 'Ray Gunn of the I love food company'."

"What makes you think that?" Trunks said innocently.

Vegeta picked Trunks by the collar, dug into Trunks' pocket and took out the cell phone.

"This is proof," Vegeta said gruffly. "And I checked who had called me on the phone. It had said 'Bulma Briefs'. And The Woman had left her phone with me."

"Wow Mr.Vegeta! Nice thinking! You're just like Sherlock my big brother told me about. He solves stuff and-"

"I KNOW who he is," Vegeta huffed.

"He reads his books," Trunks stated.

Vegeta dropped Trunks in exasperation.

"Don't tell your mother brat! And don't tell your pan-carrying mother either, Kakarot look alike. Nor Kakarot!"

They both asked, "Why?"

"Because," Vegeta said, "I don't want to look smart."

"Do want to look dumb?" Goten asked innocently.

"NO!"

"Then waddya mean then?" Trunks asked.

"Don't tell them." Vegeta said, heaving a sigh.

"Why?" they asked once more.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOOK SMART, I DON'T WANT TO LOOK DUMB LIKE KAKAROT!"

"I'm offended!" Goten said with hurt look on his face.

"I WANT TO LOOK LIKE A RUTHLESS, HEARTLESS, CRUEL, BLOODTHIRSTY, Saiyan!"

Vegeta laughed insanely and ran around in circles.

Trunks and Goten's widened and took three steps back. That was it.

Vegeta had finally cracked.

The kids decided it was best to leave the insane prince alone before it gets _serious_.

When the kids got back into the house, they decided to go up to Trunks' bedroom.

"What now?"

"I do have a phone in here. So that means that we can still call your dad."

"Trunks, I don't think I want to do the prank to my dad."

"Why not?"

"Then you'll ay that my dad is stupid. I'm really offended…"

"It's hard to face the truth," Trunks said sympathetically.

"Trunks! Your not helping…"

"Sorry! Fine. If we do the prank phone call, then I won't call your dad stupid."

"Okay! Can we start with someone else?" Goten said as he showed the Son Grin™.

The purple-haired saiyan nodded.

He grabbed his phone and dialed…

))))…

**Dibbs**: Ha! A cliffhanger.

**Goku**: What? Why!

**Vegeta**: Humph.

**Dibbs**: Because, it's better that way. Let the people decide.

:Who do you what them to call next?

1.Krillin

2.Gohan

3.Yamcha

**Dibbs**: all you have to do is to tell me.

**Goku**: Ya! Tell him!

**Vegeta**: Tell him or die.

**Dibbs**: Don't mind Vegeta. You have the choice.

Along with the choice please…

**Dibbs and Goku:** **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Vegeta**: Idiots.


	8. Let kill Yamcha!

**Dibbs:** Hi all!  
**Goku**: Hello.

**Vegeta**: Get a life.

**Dibbs:** Anyway, I've been in Vancouver for the last two weeks. I haven't been updating. So now, I have reached the eighth chapter.

**Goku**: Did you know lasagna is Italian?

**Dibbs**: Since I have decided to ignore Goku, Vegeta will say the disclaimer.

**Vegeta**: **(clears throat)** I do not own DBZ, though, maybe one day I will rule the universe!

**Goku:** tough luck Vegeta. I can easily stop you.

**Vegeta:** Damn.

**Goku: (continuing) **So can Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Gotenks, Bu-

**Dibbs**: On with the story! _Please…_

Last Time:

"I do have a phone in here. So that means that we can still call your dad."

"Trunks, I don't think I want to do the prank to my dad."

"Why not?"

"Then you'll ay that my dad is stupid. I'm really offended…"

"It's hard to face the truth," Trunks said sympathetically.

"Trunks! Your not helping…"

"Sorry! Fine. If we do the prank phone call, then I won't call your dad stupid."

"Okay! Can we start with someone else?" Goten said as he showed the Son Grin™. The purple-haired saiyan nodded. He grabbed his phone and dialed…

((((...

Yamcha's Phone number!

Goten tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Trunks had evil smirk on his lips. In his case, that meant he was going really evil, obviously.

"What are you going to do, Trunks?" Goten asked.

Trunks gave an evil snicker.

"Trunks?"

Trunks sighed. "Yes Goten?"

"Are you going to try to kill him?"

"Maaaybeeeee…"

**RING**

There goes one ring…

**RING **

That's the second ring…

**RING **

Goten sneezed.

"Wow… that was random!"

**4 rings later…**

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Huh?"

"Eh…Hello?"

"Hello? Are you Yamcha?" Trunks said in a high voice.

"Yes this is he… who are you?"

"Uhh…"

Trunks gave a pleading look to Goten, and he mouthed the name:

Videl.

"Videl! My name is Videl!"

"Hi Videl! Do you need anything?" 'I wonder what Gohan's rich n' hot girlfriend would want with me,' Yamcha thought.

"I, ummm… dumped Gohan!" 'Videl' said.

"YES! I mean…no way! I'm very sorry!" Of course every one knows his was so stinkin' happy.

"Wanna have a date? I'm at…" Trunks glanced at Goten.

"Where are Gohan and Videl right now on _their_ date?"

Goten grinned. "Mac Donalds!"

"Mac Donalds! I'm at Mac Donalds!" Trunks cried in the phone. "Fly there quickly, I'm already here. And when you get there, give me a BIG, JUICY KISS!"

"O-okay, Videl. Bye!"

Trunks put down the phone and smirked.

"I've done my part, let Gohan do the rest."

……))))

**Dibbs:** he he he, I love to torture Yamcha…

**Goku**: Lasagna is good!

**Vegeta:** Shut up, Kakarot.

**Dibbs:** All the lasagna talk is making me hungry. I gonna grab a bite to eat!** (Leaves)**

**Goku:** Wait for me! **(Leaves)**

**Vegeta: **Hmmm… they're all gone… (Grins)

So long, all, and please…

**(Corny music plays)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Goku**: Thanks for doing Dibbedom and mine's part!  
**Vegeta: **Damn!


	9. Yamcha WILL get it

**Dibbs: **Helloooo World!

**Goku: (with a western accent)** Howdy!

**Vegeta: **Help…

**Dibbs:** Goku, Vegeta and I are fishing right now!  
**Goku: (still with a western accent) **I'm gonna catch me self a fish!

**Vegeta: (Growling) **I'm gonna catch me self a Kakarot!

**Goku:** Aw shucks, Vegeta!

**Vegeta: **I was kidding, Kakarot.

**Dibbs: **…

**(Goku catches a fish)**

**Goku: (with a western accent) **Well, Son Of A Gun! I caught me a fish!

**Vegeta: (With no fish) **You didn't have to shove it all in my face!

**Goku:** I did not!

**Vegeta: (arguing) **You did so!

**(Goku and Vegeta arguing)**

**Dibbs:** …Anyway… I do not own DBZ. Sad, but true. Now please Read the fic!

….))))

"Sooo…" Gohan started nervously. It had been awhile he had seen Videl… more like… a week.

Pathetic.

It had been 7 months since Kid Buu, and all the mind of earth's citizens, except the very few, special ones had been erased from the events that recently happened.

And you know what events I'm talking about.

In those seven months Gohan told Videl his secrets, Videl's happy, Gohan got the burden off his back-

So on and so forth.

Gohan had taken Videl to the Mac Donalds on a "date"-

Pathetic.

Videl had said nothing the trip. Gohan Got worried, he tensed, he shivered-

So on and so forth.

Now they are sitting down at the table quietly eating their Big Macs and fries.

It wasn't until the 'Sooo…' that Gohan broke the silence.

Videl had stopped eating to say quietly, "Yes?"

Gohan shifted uncomfortably on his chair. This Silence was…scary.

"When is your birthday?" he said.

Videl looked surprise at this.

"Ummm…soon…" she said.

"Oh…"

Silence.

Gohan subconsciously bit into his burger. The Silence was killing him. Yep, The Silence was _killing_ him.

Though, really, not literally.

"WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET!" Gohan yelled straight across the table.

That had brought attention to our favorite hybrid Saiyan.  
"SHE HAS A RIGHT!" Yelled a guy.

Gohan blushed. "Right…oh yeah…"

Videl sighed.

"Sorry…"

"Videl sighed again. "It's…okay." Videl

Gohan took a pitiful bite out of his burger.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Do you want to talk about something?"  
Gohan grinned. "Yep!"

"What to wear…" Yamcha said as he rummaged around for a suit.

"Are you sure it Videl who asked you to go on a date?" Puar asked.

Yamcha nodded. "Of course! She said she broke up with Gohan and she wants to go out with me!" Yamcha added, "Who would want to go out with a naïve Saiyan nerd?"

Puar shrugged.

"I wouldn't," Yamcha stated just before he flew out the door.

"Ummm… I ran out of things to talk about," Gohan said sheepishly.

Videl shrugged. "Okay."

"Eh… How's the food?"

Videl looked up. "Fine…"

Gohan stared down at his food and to the guy beside him and down again. He looked at Videl and back at his food. Videl looked at him and then to the ceiling.

"Viiidell…" Gohan whined. "I'm Boooorrred."

Videl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"YOU WON'T TALK TO ME!" Gohan screamed. The whole restaurant stared at him. Gohan ignored them.

Gohan pushed, actually, swung his chair to the wall (and caused a huge hole through the building) and got on his knees in front of Videl.

"WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME!" Gohan cried. "**TALK**!"

Videl sighed. "Fine…"

"Trunks?"

"Yes Goten?"

"Is Yamcha dead yet?" Goten asked.

Trunks shook his head. "Not yet…"

Goten stared out the window. "You know… your dad is still run around in circles."

Trunks stared in disbelief. "My father can't be that idiotic!" Trunks shook his head in pity. "It's shameful to the Saiyan race."

Goten started to jump on the young prince's bed. "Yes, so idiotic."

But your father… on the other hand…" Trunks smirked.

It took 10 seconds for Goten to understand what he meant…

"Hey!"

The two teenagers, by the names of Gohan and Videl, were seated at a table in Mac Donalds eating quietly, ever so quietly.

The two teenagers, by the names of Gohan and Videl, had talked until they could talk no more.

And what are in the minds of the two teenagers? Why isn't Videl talking so much?

Someday, you'll know.

"Umm… Videl?"

"Yes… Gohan?"

Gohan gulped. "I've got something important to tell you."

Videl eagerly looked up, with beautiful sapphire eyes, in Gohan's opinion.

"Yes?" She said, maybe a little to eager.

Gohan's whole body trembled. " I-I-I…"

"Yes?"

"L-l-l-l…"

A bead of sweat rolled down his neck. This was harder than he thought.

Gohan closed his eyes tight and let it out.

At least he tried to.

"I Lov-"

A blur ran through the door.

It was Yamcha.

And the first thing he did, he gave Videl a Big,** FAT,_JUICY KISS!_**

Gohan rose from his chair. His eyes turned turquoise.

Trunks and Goten were playing Trunks's new Video game, when unexpectedly, the ground begun to vibrate, hard.

Alarmed, Goten quickly jumped up.

"What the heck happening, Trunks?"

Trunks smirked, a glint of pleasure shone in his blue eyes.

"Goten," He said, "Yamcha's gonna get it."

)……..

**Dibbs: **I hate leaving it right there.

**Goku: **Doesn't that suck.

**Vegeta: **I hate you. I HATE YOU BOTH!

**Goku: (smiling) **You don't really mean that!

Vegeta: (glaring) Yes I do, you Son of a B… 

**Dibbs: **Anyway… I am really sorry I haven't updated in so long, but please…

**Goku & Dibbs: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Vegeta: **Really people, their both idiots.

**Dibbs:** Shut up.


End file.
